Past Lives
by IGotThatRedLipClassicThing13
Summary: "Have you ever met someone for the first time, but in your heart you feel as if you've met them before?" — JoAnne Kenrick. Rey starts to remember Kylo Ren for who he really was and their past lives together. — Kylo Ren thought he'd have to search the rest of his life for the one who got away. Full summary inside. Rated T. Reylo.
1. Chapter Zero

**Full Summary:**

"Have you ever met someone for the first time, but in your heart you feel as if you've met them before?" — JoAnne Kenrick

Rey was young Jedi who was training along with Ben Solo before he was lost to the dark side. Left on Jakku for her own safety, Rey learned the meaning of forlornness and how to fend for herself. By chance, she found a little BB-8 droid and then they found a traitor lost to the fear of killing. Finn, BB-8, and herself bark on an adventure to return the map of Luke Skywalker's whereabouts to the Resistance. Kylo Ren, a former friend of hers, will stop at nothing to retrieve the map the ragtag group are trying to return. But with memories that begin returning, Rey starts to remember Kylo Ren for who he really was and their past lives together. But who is he? Why did he become the way he is? What does he recall of her?

Kylo Ren thought he'd have to search the rest of his life for the one who got away.

 **A/N: So I'm playing with the title. Currently it's** _Past Lives_ **, but I am contemplating it to be** _The One Who Got Away_ **. Let me know which you believe fits the story better. Even if it's later on. I think I may post a poll for it sooner or later.**

* * *

 **Chapter Zero:**

A six year old girl with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes squealed with joy. "Come on, Ben! Catch me if you can!"

The older Jedi chased the other as she evaded his every move.

The small girl hid behind the large trunk of a tree nearby. Giggling to herself, she waited for any sign of her friend.

 _Thwack._

"A ha! I got you! You lost an arm," Ben gloated as the paper lightsaber touched the little girl's arm.

Ben was only a year older than she, but loved to rub it in her face.

She huffed. "That's no fair, you're bigger than me!"

"Tough… you're it!" He called slightly pushing her shoulder. However, for the frail girl, a gentle push of his was enough to knock her over.

Ben, seeing his companion sitting on the forest ground, went back to check on her. Sobs racked her tiny body and she was covering her face with her injured arm.

"Did I do that?"

She nodded through her tears. The red gash oozed blood and looked painful. "You pushed me and I fell and hit my arm on that branch."

"I'm sorry," he pulled her close into an embrace. "I promise, I will never hurt you again, Rey."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Scavenging old Imperial Star Destroyers, Rey found a few pieces that might do her well. She swung down on a rope and left to face the harsh heat of the merciless desert. She unwrapped her goggles and gear, revealing the grimy face of a beautiful, young women. Her sweat-soaked face protested as she finished off the last of her water, hitting the canister to try and get every last drop she could. She slid down the slope of the sand dune. Getting down was the easy part, now trekking up those slopes everyday with the sun blasting was difficult. Dragging her pack to her small, red junker speeder, a hovering vehicle of sorts, Rey packed up and rode back to Niima Outpost. She washed up the parts to make them more pleasing to the eye.

She watched the older lady in front of her as she washed her own salvage. Sometimes she pretended the woman was her mother. Suddenly, one of the native aliens spoke in his own language. Keep washing or give up your spot. She returned to work.

Rey waited in line to trade her goods in for a portion. Her boss, Unkar Plutt, was truly a sight to behold with an ugly smirk on his blobfish-like face as he ripped off any and all scavengers.

"What you brought me today is worth…" The junkyard merchant seemed to be thinking it over, the smirk present on his smug face. "One quarter portion."

Rey looked at him. That wasn't too bad, she had had worse days, but it still wasn't the best. Behind the counter, Unkar Plutt slammed her portion on the counter and she took it without word, her face said it all as she held a slight look of resentment on her features and dragged her pack along with her.

As the sun was setting, she made her way home. Home was an abandoned AT-AT Walker. A dehydrated desert flower sitting in a little engine piece added a little bit of a homey feel to the abandoned robot. The pilot doll she was left behind with sat next to those flowers, reminding her everyday of her lonesome childhood. She marked off another day, adding to the thousands that she had already scratched on the wall. Just another day alone.

She added her portion to a bowl of water, stirring it a little with her fingers, and pulled the green meat onto a plate as the watery mush rose into a piece of bread. With her back to one of the feet of the AT-AT Walker outside, she hungrily scarfed the food down and licked the plate to get every last scrap. She put on the abandoned rebel helmet on, much too big on her as it rattled with every movement she made, but she liked pretending she was a pilot. Her lips still smacked with the last remnants of the food in her mouth.

Suddenly, she heard an unfamiliar small robot squealing. She threw the helmet off and grabbed her staff, rushing to the robots aid.

"Tal'ama parqual! Parqual zatana!" Yelling at him to let him go, Rey ran over. The robot watched the exchange as Rey tried to get the desert tyrant to let the robot go. She cut the rope the white and orange robot was caught in and scolded Teedo for doing this. Teedo went berserk as she did so, yelling at her. Fiercely, Rey says, "Noma."

Teedo barks out, as if to say, "Go to Hell." But he heads off on his beast anyways.

In response, the small BB-8 unit retaliated, calling Teedo a coward. Rey shushed him before he could get them in anymore trouble.

"That's just Teedo," Rey explained as she watched him leaving, "Wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone."

Rey bent low to the robot's height. "Your antenna's bent." She plucked it out and straightened for him. "Where do you come from?"

Bleep. Bleep.

"Classified really?"

Yep.

"Me too. Big secret…" Rey points toward the horizon. "Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge, keep away from the Sinking Fields in the north or you'll drown in the sand."

The robot bleeped and beeped as he starts after her.

"Don't follow me, town is that way," Rey pointed with an outstretched arm.

He tried following her again and asking if he could come home with her.

"No!" She continued walking away.

BB-8 explained he was waiting for someone, that he's alone, scared, and has no one else.

Rey turned around to face him. The robot was rolling back and forth slightly, teetering almost. He reminded her of herself. She gestured towards her home with her head and the excited robot rushed forward, following her.

"In the morning you go."

He thanked her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Meanwhile on Starkiller Base...

Poe Dameron, a fallen Resistance pilot, was just waking up in an interrogation room. Blood leaked from a wound on his head.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board," a grisly, mechanical voice brought him out of his sleepy state. As Poe glared the masked man down, he spoke again.  
"Comfortable?"

Poe softly replied, "Not really."

As the man behind the mask stalked over to him, he appraised, "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map."

The harsh, tyrannical tone did not even faze Poe. "You might want to rethink your technique."

Slowly, the man raised a gloved hand in front of Poe's face. A searing pain started to take effect in Poe's mind. It wasn't really, but it was. Steadily, the discomfort became tormenting as his breathing became laboured and he tried to ignore it, but it became impossible. As the masked man's hand flew outward, Poe flew back into the upright chair. He groaned in pain.

"Where is it?"

"The Resistance will not be intimidated by you," he grunted.

"Where… is it?"

The agony became tremendously domineering, screams erupted from him and bellowed out unintentionally and veins were beginning to stand out on his forehead from resisting. He gave in as the pain became too much to bear.

Some time later, the masked man walked out of the cell.

"It's in a droid, a BB unit."

General Hux simpered with confidence. "Well then, if it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it."

"I leave that to you."

Kylo Ren, or the man behind the mask, marched away down the hallway past stoic Stormtroopers.


End file.
